


Can't Sleep

by sunshine1999



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish - Freeform, Adam is a college boy, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Phone Call, chill ronan, he only wants a christmas tree, i was bored, pynch - Freeform, ronan is in love with his manipulative boyfriend, ronan lynch - Freeform, short fic, sleep deprived magic boys, yes i know its july let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine1999/pseuds/sunshine1999
Summary: Adam has Ronan as his number one speed dial. They bicker like an old married couple. They are very sleep deprived. Enjoy.





	Can't Sleep

Adam woke with a small knot in the side of his neck and a wrist that had fallen asleep by the way he had it tucked under his chin during the night. He groggily noticed his bedside clock read 3:24 am in annoyingly bright red lights and let one long frustrated groan escape from somewhere deep within his chest. Today was his last day in his dorm room before he was able to return home to Henrietta for winter break; before he was able to return home to Ronan. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was the fourth time he’d woken up in the middle of the night so he just accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to be getting much more peace and forced his eyes to focus in the darkness of the room. His roommate had left the day before, having to fly out farther for the holidays, leaving half of the room fairly barren and clean. Adam’s side of the room had a couple small boxes filled with his slowly acquired Christmas gifts for everyone back home, along with a scrying bowl he had gotten from a second hand shop and books he had wanted to take back home with him. Littering his desk chair were two duffels containing the entirety of his wardrobe. As he stared blankly at the foot of his bed where his toes protruded up from under his blanket like a lone mountain peak, his chest grew tight and his teeth ground together nervously. Without a second thought he pulled his phone from its cable on his bedside table and pressed the number one and then the call button, slowly bringing the device to his good ear. While he stared at his feet, the line only rang once before he heard rustling and a caw from farther away. Then, “For fucks sake, Parrish. You’re supposed to be passed out cold, sleeping like a baby, not staring at your wall at 3 in the morning,” Ronan’s whispered growl sounded through the phone. Adam couldn’t help the smile that cracked through the lines of his lips.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Adam whispered. From the crackle of the other line he heard Chainsaw’s wings flapping against something dense and Ronan clicked his tongue at her to shut up. He also vaguely heard the sound of muffled rock music, probably still playing from Ronan’s headphones slung to his neck like he remembered him doing countless other times when they were together. “What are you doing?”

  
“Trying not to dream,” Ronan sighed. Adam could feel Cabeswater touch leaves and cool water to his fingertips. Not his present ones because those rested palm-down on the fluff of his blanket, but he felt the velvet of large leaves and smelled the earthy scent of dirt and spring water mixing with his senses nonetheless. He clenched his dry hand against the plush fabric beneath it. Cabeswater retreated.

  
“Tell me what I’ve missed.”

  
“Since your last call 5 hours ago?” Adam could hear the sarcastic and judging tone in Ronan’s voice at his request but he answered him anyway. “I watered the trees out front even though they don't need to be. Watched Chainsaw terrorize a cricket…I let Opal eat a Klondike bar even though she was supposed to be in bed already and she put up one hell of a fight until the sugar made her crash about 4 hours ago.” Ronan paused and Adam let the sound of them breathing fill his head. “I also missed you,” He heard him whisper under his breath.  
Adam’s throat constricted and his chest expanded and he felt his insides try and become outsides.

  
“I’ll be home in,” Adam squinted at the devil numbers again, “11 hours…and change.”

  
“Home,” Ronan repeated.

  
It never stopped being incredibly intoxicating hearing him say it. They had agreed to move into the barns together two summers ago so that Adam could teach Opal English and other things she wanted to know and also how to be fairly normal while Ronan tended to the property, having spent enough of his life away from it. At least that was the excuse they gave people when they asked; when those people were Blue. Even though they knew she didn't believe it for a second by the way her eyebrows tweaked up a little and she gave them a dramatic _oh of course_ , swiftly followed by Ronan’s _fuck off_. Nevertheless, the barns and Ronan had been his home for nearly two years when he wasn't away at university and the thought of being back in the Henrietta heat and hearing the familiar chirp of crickets at night (a touch Ronan added to the property to make Adam feel more at home) made him giddy and awake. “Yes, home,” Adam parroted back.

  
“Get some rest, would you? You’re supposed to be up to catch your train in like 4 hours and your brain is literal shit with anything less than 3.”

  
Adam rolled his eyes. Having gotten by with minimal sleep the last semester, he was about to protest with Ronan but decided against it seeing as he was in a fairly decent mood despite the early hour and didn’t want to ruin it. Adam rubbed a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath. Ronan was quiet on the other end, listening to Adam’s lungs put in work until his own breaths matched his boyfriend’s. They stayed that way for nearly an hour as Adam slowed his heart enough to lull himself to the edge of sleep. Ronan wanted him there with him, now. _Too many hours in a day_ , he decided. Of course he knew his opinion would change once the holidays were almost over and Adam would be forced to pack up and return to campus in less than a month, but for now he decidedly hated the concept of time. Adam rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye, forcing forward stars when he got an idea. “I will sleep right now if you promise to go find a Christmas tree with me and Opal,” Adam bargained.

  
“I could dream you the best goddamn tree why do we have to-“

  
“Because where is the fun in that? Suck it up I want a shitty Christmas tree from Home Depot and I’ll be damned if we don't get one,” Adam said, his heavy Henrietta drawl coming out. He knew Ronan secretly adored it when he let his real accent through and was using it currently to his advantage. He heard Ronan’s resigned albeit annoyed sigh through his nose, but could hear the smile in his voice when he begrudgingly agreed.

  
“Goodnight Ronan,” Adam said as he laid himself back down into his twin bed.

  
“It’s going to be a shitty tree,” Ronan mumbled. Adam chuckled and ended the call, falling asleep with his phone still resting in his palm. 10 hours left…and change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and tbh it was entirely self indulgent though very very short im not even sorry lol. but let me know what you think idk if i wanna do more or if this is a one time deal we will seeeee  
> you can find me on tumblr here: http://its-me-rayy.tumblr.com   
> xoxo


End file.
